User blog:Yohanes567/Tragic Lost Tale: Chaotic Void Zack
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! So in this Backstory of mine I will tell you the detail of my special Fan-Made Units called Zack! I made him as Zenia's old brother who were actually also one of the experiments of Gazia, but sadly he was recorded as failed and dead thus making his appearances in the original story didn't recorded after all. I will merge his Story and his ES Sphere, also his 7★ and OE Rarity abilities will be later added, so he's got the info of 7★ too. 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack A long lost old brother of Zenia and the most powerful demigod of the Void from his family. Zack and Zenia was born with the power to control The Void which can be controlled since they were young, and as they were grow up Zenia and Zack was tasked by the Old Gods to protect Athensphere from behind the scene. With heavy responsibilities Zenia and Zack was sworn to protect till the last of their breath. As time went by, one of the superior demigod Gazia, took a betrayal path that which makes Athensphere was abandon later by the Old Gods. Zenia and Zack who knew it, took the arms and pursue Gazia by their own, unfortunately both of them lost to Gazia as he modified himself beyond their capabilities. As they were lost and injured, Gazia captured them both for more greater purpose for his ambition. Gazia who took interest and aware about The Void began starting some several cruel experiments to both of them. Zack who were in a devastated state where his body are no longer can be moved, swore for not letting Gazia have his power by biting his own tongue so he can be dead with blood loss. In a crisis condition, Gazia took Zack who were almost die and try to save his power by taking his Void power and implant it to Zenia forcibly. Gazia began to re-attached the tongue that he bites off to make the blood stop, this was done because Gazia intend to make Zack lives more longer before he can removes his power. After the struggles Gazia then take the power out of him, as demigod, the power that was bestowed by him from the Old Gods was apparently a part of their soul, so when Gazia took it, Zack is ended up dead in the end. Gazia took Zack's body into the underground gutter far deep beneath Athensphere and tossed his body there, but little that Gazia knows, he wasn't really dead thanks to his experiments, his heart beating again while the Void power that Gazia wants still lingers within him. Confused and deeply injured, he decided to take a rest and disappear from the Athensphere eyes for a time being. As the time went by, his Void was recovered and so does his body, having a fully recovered state, Zack is trying to save his sister during the war by himself to Gazia second secret laboratory. Unfortunately what he found there was beyond what he has hoped, he found Zenia lying on the floor, not breathing or even moving. Angry by Gazia and grieving for his sister's death was led him to released a power that he had never before, it was even more powerful than Zenia's power that had been merged with his power. He followed Gazia through the darkness of the Void and sworn to kill him with his own two hands, but till now no one ever sees him again. |-|OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack A long lost old brother of Zenia and the most powerful demigod of the Void. Having himself injured and most of his power was transferred to Zenia, he unleash the powerful aura and followed the mad man through the Void itself. If were not for that one mad-man ambition of power and Zack didn't lose to him during the battle, he might be the savior along with Zenia without losing anyone that he cared deeply. Zack and Zenia will closed the rift of the Void using with what they have even if it means to losing their live due to the immense combining power that they have in the first place. Zack will be the most powerful demigod, while Zenia the little sister of him will have a normal days like many other demigods without having to concern again about the Void, as Zack was already sworn to himself that he will not letting his sister in danger again and never make the same mistakes again. Eventually Zack will be just like he is before that tragic day, a very good and beloved yet serious Zack. Zack will lived in harmony and peace with his beloved family and the people that he swore to protect just like he wanted from a long time ago before the mad-man ambition destroying him. |-|6★ Obsidian Core Controller (Sphere)= Defense Penetrating Sphere: Boost 30% All Parameters, Add chance of ignoring enemy's DEF & Spark Critical (20% chance to ignore enemy's DEF & deal more 50% Spark Damage) '' A specialized orb that was made for Zack. Gazia's intend to control his power from far places unlike Zenia's power, Zack's power was far more dangerous and fully matured, thus Gazia create this equipment for controlling from the strategical view points. Yet after Zack was in a crisis condition and his power was 'took' away by forced, Gazia tossed Zack and his specialized orb taking that Zack is already dead. Little that Gazia know the orb was calling out for him and make Zack survived those horrible experiment thanks to the orb specialized effects. His orb was absorbing some part of him before he died and thus when he was dead, the orb reacted to his body and brings back his power even though in a small portion. Now this item was an ultimate Zack's power as he can unleash more powerful Void thank to Gazia's greatest mistake. |-|7★ Obsidian Core Shift (Sphere)= Defense Penetrating Sphere: Boost 40% All Parameters, Add Huge chances of Ignoring enemy's DEF and Spark Critical & Boost ATK relatives to HP remaining ''(30% chance to ignore enemy's DEF and deal more 50% Spark Damage & +1.5% per HP remaining, 150% total boost at max HP) A specialized orb that was for Zack and unintendedly making him more powerful thanks to Gazia greedy ambition. The orb that was made for Zack was changed into a more powerful forms when Zack unleash his hidden power and started to chase Gazia, the orb was powerful enough to amplified Zack's power till it can even disrupted Zenia's Rift and making the Void's Rift stop and grow smaller by seconds. With this orb Zack promise to break it after he kill the mad-man with his lustful ambition, and he will not stop till it happens. Model Character Zack 7★ wore black robe with scarf on his neck, while he wore another clothes like tight suits that was shaping his body. Zack's body was very muscular and large, yet he was tall and have 3 scars on his back due to the intense battle with Gazia after he lost. His eyes has a quite teal with the mixed of purple like Zenia, but his eyes was a little more firm than Zenia which describe Zack's personality as a tense and serious person. He wore black like jeans with dark boots that was consists Black and White (Black more dominant). Before he lost to Gazia and undergo the experimental of Gazia, he didn't have any aura on him, but after that he was tossed along side with his specialized orb, he got ominous Sphere like Gazia but only in a Darker color which is the opposites of Gazia. He's using Serrated Sword which he amplified with his power so he can cut through the emptiness and create the Void by his sword. Apparently he likes to wear sunglasses on his head since he likes being cool, he doesn't like Zenia's obsessions with helmet so he would never wear any official demigods helmet as it was ruining his hair. He got a spiky hair model. Zack's OE still wore the same clothes, but his scarf looks tattered and teared a little. he got the same hair model with a little bit of red highlights on it, the sphere was gone and replace by Void Rune that can makes him traveling so fast between Warp like Zenia's OE, yet his rune was more complex than Zenia due to the difference power of him and Zenia is too far. he grew a wing like Zenia's OE, but he got the black winged appearanced rather than bright yellow like Zenia's OR art. Statistic Units: 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack |-|OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack Stats 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack |-|OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack Skills 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack Leader Skill: Shifted Void 30% boost to All Parameters, Negates Ignore DEF, Slightly reduce Spark Damage received & 10% Reduce Damage. *''15% reduction to Spark Damage.'' Extra Skill: Controller of the Void 20% Boost to All Parameters when Obsidian Core Controller is equipped, Considerably reduce BB Gauge needed for BB & Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20%. *''25% reduction for BB Gauge'' Brave Burst: Destroyer Stance: Destroyer Origin Powerful Dark attack on all enemies, Hugely inflicts Random Ailments and Boost Damage against afflicted enemies & Hugely Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''75% chance to inflict random ailments, 160% Damage against afflicted foes, 300% Boost to BB ATK'' Super Brave Burst: Shifting Stance: Shifting Storms Powerful Dark attacks on all enemies and Massive Dark attack on a single enemy, Boost Critical Hit Rate and Damage for 3 turns & Negates Critical and Elemental for 1 turns. *''60% Critical Hit Rate and 120% damage'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Extinction: Closed Rifts 40 combo Dark massive attack on all enemies, enormously Boost Critical Damage and BB ATK, Reduce damage taken by 75% for 3 turns & Activate Light Barrier. *''350% Boost Critical and BB ATK, Activate Light Barrier 25.000 HP'' |-|OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack Leader Skill: Keeper of the Void 50% Boost to All Parameters, Negates Ignore DEF and Status Reduction, Considerably Reduce Spark Damage received & 15% Reduce Damage. *''30% Reduction to Spark Damage'' Extra Skill: Clashing the Dimension 35% Boost to All Parameters when Obsidian Core Shift is equipped, Greatly Reduce BB Gauge needed for BB & Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25%. *''30% reduction for BB Gauge'' Brave Burst: Void Open: Reverse Void Powerful Dark attack on all enemies, Greatly inflicts Random Ailments and Boost Damage against afflicted enemies, Add probable all ailments to attack & Greatly Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''85% chance to inflict random ailments, 200% Damage against afflicted enemies, 15% chance to inflict Paralyze, Injury and Weakness and 10% chance to inflict Sick, Poison and Curse, 450% Boost to BB ATK'' Super Brave Burst: Void Closing: Synchronizing Rift Powerful Dark attacks on all enemies and Massive Dark attack on a single enemy, Boost Critical Hit Rate and Damage for 3 turns, Huge Boost to max HP & Negates Critical and Elemental Damage for 2 turns. *''60% Critical Hit Rate and 200% damage, 30% Boost to max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Void Catastrophic: Endless Black Hole Massive Dark attack on all enemies (damage relatives to remaining HP), Add infliction of all ailments to attack, enormously Boost Damage against afflicted enemies, Critical Damage and BB ATK, Reduce damage taken by 75% for 3 turns & Activate Light Barrier. *''+10% per 1% HP remaining; 1000% total boost BB Damage, 100% Infliction to enemy, 300% Boost Damage against afflicted enemies & Critical Damage, 600% BB ATK, Activate Light Barrier 30.000 HP'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack Summon Quote: "Are you seeking to control me? Just like that man?! ...Fine! But this time I will be watching you." Fusion Quote: "I don't like this fusion system, reminds me of that experiments... However I will accept it in order to controlling my power and kill that man once and for all." |-|OE Zack= Catastrophic Void Zack Summon Quote: "I am Zack, the Void demigod who swore to protect Athensphere... If it means that I have to proclaimed myself as that I will be happy as long as she don't do anything crazy again" Fusion Quote: "Thanks for this power, I swore to protect you and Athensphere with all of my might" Evolution Quote: "Greed, Power and Ambition could led someone to their own destruction.... But I am here once again to stop that." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Zack - Chaotic Void Zack Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Catastrophic Voic Zack ---- OE Zack - Catastrophic Void Zack Evolves From: Chaotic Void Zack *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Metal Mimic, Metal Mimic, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.500.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Obsidian Core Controller (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Obsidian Concrete, Void Chunk (5 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 250.000 Zel + 500.000 Karma Crafts Into: Obsidian Core Shift ---- 7★ Obsidian Core Shift (Sphere) Crafts From: Obsidian Core Controller *Crafts Materials: Obsidian Core Controller, Void Chunk (10), Gazia's Armor *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Notes *I build this to my liking only, so I'm going to say sorry in advance about it if it's too OP or etc. I also build this with High Cost and High BC Usage to balance it out. *Also please noted that this is LIMITED SUMMON ONLY!!! Units, so that's why he was too OP. Thanks! I will entry this to the contest, wish me luck! Did you think this Unit will be OP if it was released? Yes! I don't think so... Don't care about it though...